


Nice to meet you

by KamiQueen



Series: Hijack OneShots [2]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ballet, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dancer Jack, First Meetings, Human Jack Frost, M/M, The Bennetts are Astrid's cousins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 06:00:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5816854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KamiQueen/pseuds/KamiQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiccup meets Jack and it's love at first sight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nice to meet you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Telidina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telidina/gifts).



> Originally posted on tumbler by me here: http://kamiqueen.tumblr.com/post/137984685425/hijack-ballet-au-oneshot
> 
> Follow me on tumblr: http://kamiqueen.tumblr.com/

“Why did I said yes again? Oh yeah, because it’s Astrid, scary, strong, stubborn Astrid. ‘Hiccup, could you pick up my baby cousin Sophie? Her brother Jamie asked me to help out but I don’t have time. You will? Thanks!’ Yeah, 'course she doesn’t have time, she’s busy sucking faces with Eret!”

While ranting about the terrible amount of unfairness in his life 23 years old Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III - no, his parents don’t hate him, thank you very much - finally arrived at Tatiana Fairy’s Fairy Dance Studio.

Astrid told him to just get inside and look for ballet dancers since little Sophie was one a ballet course.

Hiccup went inside the two story shized building and looked around trying to find the right door by peeking in through the small glass part on top of each door.  
He was by the 4th door when he heard high pitched giggling from a door in the very end of the corridor from the left side.

He peekd through the glass of the door and saw three little girls, - a blonde who was definitely Sophie, a brunette, and a red head one who had her hair in two braided pigtails, and four little boys, three of them twins and a smaller younger with red curly hair - running around.

He opened the door and stepped in looking towards the source of what could have caused the giggling. He found it fast.  
There was another little girl attempting - and failing at - to do a simple ballet pose but she had her little legs tangled together in her long brown hair that reached her ankels and fell in a heap on the floor.  
Next to her stood in the same pose she tried to do a young man.

Hiccup looked at him and felt his breath get caught in his throat.  
The man previously standing next to the girl - and now helping her up - was around his age, a few inces shorter than him, he was wearing a white tank top, black thight pants and ballet shoes. He had a lean curvy but strong figure and shocking white hair and ice-blue eyes and the prettiest face Hiccup has ever seen.

“Hiccy!”  
Hiccup suddenly was brought out of his day dreaming by Sophie jumping in his arms. He barerly had time to caught her but he managed and pretty face stood up and walked to him while he put the little girl back down on the ground.

Pretty face offered his hand in a hand shake and Hiccup took it, founding smooth, warm hands in his.

“I’m Hiccup Horrendous Hadsock III, I know, not a great name.”

“It’s fine, don’t worry. I’m Jackson Overland Frost, but call me Jack. I’m the teacher here. I can see you already know Sophie, would you like me to introduce you to the rest of the kids?”

Yeah sure, we’re not in hurry, right Sophie?“

"Yes Hiccy!”

“Alright, then let’s strat with the girls. That little brunette lady with the brown eyes is my sister Emma Overland Frost, the other brunette lady is Fionna Corona Ryder, that lovely red head is Amelia Arendelle Bjorgman. ANow on to the boys. The tripplets are Harris, Hubert and Hamish DunBroch. And that little baby boy is Dennis Dracula Locker, the smallest of the group.”

“Hey kids it’s nice to meet you all.”

“Could you wait a few minutes Hiccup? We just finnished our lessons for today so everyone is free to go but first they have to get dressed and I have to wait for their parents to pick them up and Sophie and Emma usually go home together because they live across the street and I always walk my sister home after each session.”

“Yeah, sure I will wait for you, I mean all of you, I mean you and your sister, I mean.. You know what? I will wait outside. Yeah, that’s, that’s what I gonna do.”

With that an embrassed Hiccup leapt out of the room leaving a bounch of confused kids and a shyly smiling teacher inside.  
10 minutes later most kids were taken home, the only ones left were Sophie and Emma who were waiting outside with Hiccup. Not a minute after the last car left  
Jack emerged from inside in all his glory wearing only a coat, a scarf and knee high laced boots with a bad on his shoulder. He smiled at the three of them and suggested they start walking.

All the while Hiccup keept staring at the boy, not knowing when he looked away the swan (cause of his white hair duh, if a black hair person can be called a raven then a white haired can be called a swan) stole glaces at him.

Suddenly Hiccup spoke up.

“How come you said you walk your sister home? I mean, do you not live with your parents?”

“No, I’m too old for that.”

“You don’t seem old to me, and are you working full time in the dance studio?”

“I’m 21, it’s kind of a full time job I guess, one of my best friends Thalia owns the place and she offered me the job so I can pay my bills for my apartmant and my tuition feeds. I’m mayorin in Englis and Art. I plan on becoming a teacher. What about you?”

“Well, I’m 23, I have my own place too, I’m mayoring in enginery and mechanics and I’ve got a part-time job at the lical garage too.”

“Woah, you must be really smart and that’s great.”

“Thanks. How do you know Sophie? You seem really familiar with her.”

“Oh, her brother Jamie is the same age as me he’s my best friend since childhood. And how do you know Sophie?”

“She and Jamie are the cousins of my best friend Astrid.”

“I met her a couple of times, we never really got the chance to talk, you know the kids taking up the spotlight.”

“Not really, I don’t have any sibilings. Just a cousin of the same age. His name is Snotlout.”

“Oh my God, now that’s a name that’s just hilarious.”

“Want to hear stories about him and my other best friends being stupid?”

“Yes please! But then I will have to tell you about my best friends too!”

“Deal. So there was this time when Snotlout thought he could climb the roof of the high school and fly while wearing fake bird wing after readin about….”

Both boys were laughing madly and having a great time by the time they got the girls home. The girls waved good bye and the young men had to go seperate ways, -Jack back to his afternoon classes and Hiccup to his part-time job at the garage - but before parting ways Hiccup collected all his courage, gently grabbed the walking Jack’s wrist and asked in a hurried tone:  
“Would you like to go out with me sometimes?”

Jack blinked and blushed. “Y-you mean like.. Like a date?”

Hiccup blushed even harder too and looked at the ground, he already let go of the others wrist. “W-well, yeah, I mean only if you want to…”

“Sure. Yeah. I want. You know, to go on a date. With you.”  
Jack answered blushing hard, his face red as a tomato. Hiccup was not doing any better.

“I get off work at four, here’s my number, call me.” Jack said smiling as he gave Hiccup a card with his name and number on it.  
Hiccup smiled too and said “I will make sure to call or text you.”

“You better big guy, but now I have to hurry if I don’t wanna be late. Bye!” Said Jack running to caugh the next bus to the city centrum.

Hiccup smiled and started walking to work with a lovesick expression on his face.

When he got home at night he was tired from work but also still happy that he met Jack. He was just about to text him when he saw that he had an unread text from Astrid. He opened it up and it read:

“Heard from Jamie the you and Jack hit it off, knew you would be into him, good luck on the date! You can thank me later! ;)

-Astrid H.”

Hiccup looked at the text with a shocked face then said “I guess I really do have to thank Astrid.”

End(?)


End file.
